The Camping Trip - Part Two
by Wild Katt
Summary: This is just part two of The Camping Trip (Part One, that is.)


THE CAMPING TRIP- part two  
  
Kari stretched as she slowly woke up. "Morning T.K... T.K?" She looked around a bit, but she couldn't find him. 'Great! Where is he?' She thought as she sat up. Then she noticed that she was in his bed... "Oh god! What happened? Did I...? This can't be happening... Hey, where's my mattress?" She got out of T.K's sleeping bag and got dressed. She walked back and forth outside the tent, "What happened last night? Why did I wake up in T.K's bed? How long was I in there? Why don't I feel any different? What's going to happen?"  
MEANWILE AT THE TEACHERS' CAMP:  
"T.K. Back again? They got yours twice?" Mr. Fugiama asked him.  
"Uhh, no sir, this is Kari's. I brought it out here for her... She's still sleeping..."  
"On what?" Mr. Fugiama asked as he took the mattress from T.K.  
"I moved her to my mattress, so I didn't have to wake her..."  
"Good thinking! Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you, I called your brother the other day. He's fine about you going out with Kari. Infact, he has been waiting for a long time for you to ask her out!" He smiled at T.K.  
"Uhh, right..." T.K laughed nervously, in reality, Kari asked him out! It's supposed to be the other way around, the guy is brave and the girl is weak and agrees to a date, now he's the wuss!   
"Now, I can't promise that your brother won't tell your parents, I only promised, he didn't!" Mr. Fugiama wasn't as dumb as T.K judged! "Come back at lunch to pick up your girlfriend's mattress!"  
"Right... I'll do that, but don't be surprised if Kari comes instead..." T.K left nervously, his legs were shaking, he couldn't believe that he remembered! 'What will Kari think when I tell her...' He thought that all the way back to camp.   
MEANWILE WITH KARI:  
'Where is he, what happened and why?' She was still pacing back and forth.  
"Kari! You're up!" T.K cheered as he ran towards her, "I have to talk to you!"  
"Same here!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt, "WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT??!!"   
"Gaa! Some one came into your tent last night and popped your air mattress, so I put electrical tape over it! In the morning I moved you to my mattress and took yours to get fixed! You don't have to be so mad!"  
Kari let him go, "Sorry, I thought..."  
"Thought what?"  
"Nothing! Uhh, I was just worried, you weren't there when I woke up..." Kari wasn't lying, entirely...   
"Well, nothing happened, but I did trip over a twig because I couldn't walk strait..."   
"Why couldn't you walk strait? Were you tired?"  
T.K thought for a wile, he didn't want to lie to her, "No... Mr. Fugiama called Matt, and supposedly Tai..."  
"YOU LIED TO ME! You said he'd be too dumb to remember that he had to call them!"  
"That's what I honestly thought! I didn't think he would remember!"  
"Ya, I suppose it isn't your fault..."  
They went on for hours doing girlfriend-boyfriend things, until Mr. Fugiama came to deliver the mattress, and caught them again!   
"Hey love-birds! I thought I would deliver the air mattress because T.K has been walking back and forth from here to my site. I thought I would help you out a little, but I see you're busy..."  
"Uhh, sorry..." Kari said blushing a really dark shade of red!  
"Just leave it there..." T.K said pointing to a spot on the ground. "Then you leave, okay?"  
"Fine, you want your privacy, just don't get too carried away..." Then he put the mattress onto the spot T.K pointed at, then left with a big grin on his face.  
"We can't take any more chances!" Kari said with her arms still around T.K's waist, but what they didn't know was the mattress-popper was watching them very closely...  
"We should get your mattress into the tent..." T.K said pulling away.  
"Ya," Kari agreed, "I was wondering, why didn't you wake me up and tell me to bring it to the teachers' camp?"  
"I didn't want to wake you, the other day you said you were really tired. Why were you tired? What did you do all night?"  
"Starred at you sleeping..." Kari said looking at the ground embarrassed. "One more question, how did you know that my mattress was popped, the hole was tiny, and why wasn't I sleeping on rocks like you did?"  
"I saw who has been popping the mattresses, and I saw them pop yours. I got tape, and it held over the night!"   
"Who popped mine? You said you saw them!" Kari said eager to find out.  
T.K was just about to say he didn't see their face when Davis jumped out of a bush near by, he landed on his knees.  
"Don't you dare tell!" Davis freaked.  
"What? I can't tell her I didn't see their face because it was dark?"  
Davis stood up, "Uhh, right, you don't want to let her down now do you..." Davis backed up slowly.  
"It was you! Wasn't it Davis?" Kari yelled.  
"Uhh, you have no proof!" Davis backed up more.  
"I don't get it, why would you pop your own mattress?" T.K asked confused.  
"Just to narrow it down to Yolei... I don't like being pared up with her. I figured if I got her in trouble, I wouldn't have to be pared up because she would be untrustworthy as well as me!"  
"You have no idea what untrustworthy means, do you?" Kari laughed, T.K joined.  
"How would you narrow it down to Yolei?" T.K asked.  
"By leaving her mattress out of the situation..."  
"I bet he doesn't know what situation means either!" T.K whispered to Kari, they both laughed. Davis didn't get it (typical of him!).  
Davis got bored of entertaining T.K and Kari, so he left to his camp.  
NEAR DINNER:  
"Hey, T.K can you pass the ketchup?" Kari asked, they were eating French Fries!   
"Ya, no problem." He said, they were eating by the lake and it was a little slippery...  
"Ahh! T.K! You spilt it!"  
T.K eyes widened, "Sorry! I didn't mean to! Here let me help you clean that up..."  
"No, that's all right, I'll just change shirts..." she left to go clean up.  
'Stupid T.K, can't you do anything right? Why are you so clumsy?' He thought as he was mauling a French Fri so it was unrecognizable!  
"Uhh, T.K I forgot, I gave Mr. Fugiama all my extra shirts to get cleaned..." She called through the tent, "Would it be alright..."  
"Sure, wear one of mine, it's the least I can do!"  
"Thanks!" She said coming out of the tent wearing one of T.K's shirts.   
"I was just wondering, what are we going to do about Davis and his popping frenzy?"  
"Give him up tomorrow morning. He can't pop ours again, he is dumb but not that dumb. I guess he figures that if he pops ours, we will have to get them fixed, and then tell Mr. Fugiama." Kari said sitting back down on the rock near the lake.  
"Yes, but he might pop them again to get back at us for knowing! Like you said, he's dumb!"  
"True... We'll see in the morning!"  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
"Told you Davis would use it against us!" T.K said rubbing his back after a rough nights sleep.  
"He just had to get mine too! This is no way to get a girl!" Kari said cracking her back.   
"At least we now have another reason to walk thirty minutes!" T.K said now grabbing his mattress and dragging it out of his tent. "Kari, can you pass me a shirt?"  
"Sure," she said, "just let me get dressed first, is it alright if I wear another one of your shirts?"  
"Yup."  
Kari came out of the tent wearing a shirt identical to the one she handed him. "I can pick up my clothes once we get there!'  
"Right." T.K agreed, "You want me to carry your mattress? That looks heavy."  
"Ya, it is heavy, that's why I'm not giving it to you! You already have to carry one, I wont bother giving you another!"  
"Okay..."  
AT THE FORK:  
"On second thought, maybe I was being rude. You know, not letting you be a gentleman..." Kari smiled, well at least she tried to, the weight was hurting her shoulder!  
"Ya, don't worry about it! Once you carry a mattress back and forth two times, you get used to it!" T.K smiled and took Kari's mattress over the other shoulder.   
"Hello T.K, Kari..." Davis said walking right in front of their path.  
"Uh oh, that can't be good, there has to be some sort of superstition against a Davis crossing your path!" T.K said, him and Kari laughed.  
"Glad to see you're finally working out T.K..."  
"Oh ya, really good for your arm muscles and leg muscles!" T.K joked bending up and down, like he was really exercising!   
Davis smiled evilly, "Glad you're enjoying yourself!" Then he left towards his camp.  
"He is so insensitive sometimes..." Kari said looking back at him disgusted.  
"No, actually he's right, I should do this more often!" T.K said lifting the mattresses, then lowering them again!  
"T.K!" she snapped crossing her arms.   
"Just kidding!" T.K laughed, Kari rolled her eyes.  
FINALLLY AT THE TEACHERS' CAMP:  
"Hey, we're back!" T.K said dropping the mattresses at Mr. Fugiama's feet.  
"They got you again? Both of you?" Mr. Fugiama said surprised. "If I only knew who it was..."  
"We do!" Kari said, Mr. Fugiama was all ears, "Davis!"  
"But his was popped to! Why would he pop his own?" Mr. Fugiama asked.  
"To frame Yolei, hers was the only one safe!" T.K said  
"He isn't as dumb as I figured..." Mr. Fugiama said thinking deeply about the situation, "But why did he want to frame Yolei, what she ever do to him?"  
"Nothing! It's what you did to him! You pared them up when he really wanted to be my partner!" Kari explained.  
"He thought if she wasn't responsible enough, then you would split them apart!" T.K finished Kari's line of thought.   
"I have to have a word with that young man..." Mr. Fugiama said crossing his arms.  
'I wouldn't exactly call him a "young man" just yet...' T.K and Kari both thought in their heads. 'More like young child!'  
"Uhh, before you leave, could you get my shirts?" Kari asked once Mr. Fugiama got out of his lawn chair.  
"Sure thing!" He said going into the bus. Then he came out, "Here you are..." he said handing them to Kari, "You look so adorable wearing the same shirts though..." He smiled, Kari and T.K both blushed deeply!  
"Bye! We'll pick up our mattresses later!" T.K said when they were about to leave.   
"Don't bother coming over here, I'll drop them off at your campsite, I'm going that way to talk to Davis anyway!" He smiled and waved goodbye.  
"You know," T.K started once they made it though the entrance of the forest and Mr. Fugiama was out of earshot, "Mr. Fugiama isn't as bad as Matt made him sound!"  
"I understand what he meant though, Tai said his tests bite!" Kari smiled at T.K.  
BACK AT THE CAMPSITE:  
"Hey, are you changing Kari?" T.K asked outside of the tent reading a magazine.   
"Not exactly..." She responded from the inside of the tent.  
"Then what are you doing?" T.K asked putting his magazine down.  
"Nothing..." Kari said slowly.  
"Well you have to be doing something!" T.K said walking into the tent. He found Kari looking through his stuff again! "Kari! You promised!" He burst.  
"I know, but it's just too hard!" She said trying to shove everything back into his bag.  
"I thought I could trust you..." He sounded more sad then he was upset.  
"Ohh, but you can, honest! It's just that if you keep something from me, I'll wonder what you're hiding!"   
"Well, I shouldn't be too upset, I mean, I look though your stuff..."  
"What?! You look though my stuff?" Kari burst.  
"That's not any worse then looking though my stuff!"  
"I suppose you're right..."   
"See, we can't fight no matter what! We always get back together!"  
"Uh hum." Kari agreed as she rested her head on his shoulder. T.K smiled and put his arm around her waist.   
Kari thought of something. "Hey, T.K. Do you agree this camp site has been a great help to our relationship?"  
"Ya, what's your point?"  
"Well, I was just thinking, wont it be a shame to leave it tomorrow night?"  
T.K thought for a wile, "Ya, this place really grew on me!"  
"There's a weed on your foot!"  
"Uhh! Not literally!" T.K said.  
"No, seriously, there is a weed on your foot!" Kari said pointing.  
T.K sighed shaking off his shoe. "I'll miss being here."  
"Ya... Wait. That can't stop us from coming back!"  
"True. We could come back during the summer!"  
"How will we get passed the fact our parents won't let us go alone?" T.K asked.  
"Tai and Matt! They always wanted to see us as a couple! They could take us!"  
"Great! It's settled! We will come back!" T.K laughed. "We should come back every year, that I wouldn't mind!"  
"Same here!" Kari said kissing his cheek, T.K kissed her back. They then decided to have a little breakfast/ lunch, they had nothing all day!   
A LITTLE LATER:  
Mr. Fugiama came to their site, "Hey, here are your mattresses, I talked to Davis, and instead of Yolei getting punished, Davis is! He has to spend the last night at the teachers' camp!"  
"Don't you think that's a little too harsh?" T.K asked.  
"I agree!" Kari said still wearing T.K's shirt!  
"I know, but it's the only way he'll learn... Wait a second, what do you mean that's too harsh?"  
"Nothing Mr. Fugiama!" T.K and Kari both said standing perfectly strait.   
"Oh well, it doesn't matter. If you two want to talk to Davis, he's still at his camp, packing his stuff. Bye love-birds!" Mr. Fugiama left, leaving the mattresses behind.   
"I better go see him now then!" T.K said relaxing his shoulders.  
"Why?" Kari said running behind T.K, who had already started running to Davis' camp.  
"So the teachers can't watch me beet the **** out of him!" T.K said.  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
"He popped your mattress twice!"   
Kari was flattered, she blushed, "Thanks for caring... But you shouldn't hurt him, I should!"  
"Why?"  
"He popped your mattress too!"  
"Great, we'll beat him up together!" T.K laughed.   
WHEN THEY ARRIVED AT DAVIS' CAMP:  
"Hey, Yolei, where's Davis?" T.K asked.  
Yolei was sitting on an old rotting log next to a huge cave, "Inside packing." She said angrily.  
"What's up with you?" Kari asked sitting next to her. They both jumped up once the log started to crumble.  
"Well, we were supposed to go into the cave and see if any Digimon were in it!" Yolei said crossing her arms, "And Kari, you should loose some weight! That log wasn't any where near falling apart when I first sat on it!"  
"Hey! You take that back! I came here originally to beat up Davis, but I'm staying for another reason!" T.K threatened, making a fist to scare Yolei.  
"Right. Go then." She said, "If anyone wants me, I'll be in the cave!"  
T.K and Kari walked into the tent Davis was in, it seamed he was bent over Yolei's mattress... "Uhh, may I ask, what are you doing?" Kari said.  
"Getting back at Yolei for being pared up with me... If she can't be framed, I should have some sort of defense against her..." Davis said with an evil grin, then he pulled out a familiar (to T.K) small, long item, a pin.   
"DAVIS! No! Put it down! You don't want to go through with this!" T.K said backing up making sure Kari was behind him, like Davis was insane (which is debatable) and was going to kill them (yet again, debatable).   
"Why? So she can sleep with peace, while, I, I sleep with the teachers, laughing, poking, yelling, gawking at me? No, I don't think so! I will get my revenge!" He said, for some really creepy reason, T.K and Kari were more scared then ever before!   
"Why Yolei? She wasn't the one who picked out the pairs, Mr. Fugiama was! Don't hurt Yolei's back over something she didn't do!" Kari said moving out of T.K protective arms.  
"Shut up woman!" Davis snapped, he whizzed around, and cut Kari's arm with the pin he was holding. Her arm was now bleeding; T.K ripped off a piece of his sleeve, and tied it around her arm, He then kissed her cheek, trying to make her stop crying.  
"How dare you? You claim you love her, but you don't even know the meaning of love! You say you can protect her, but yet you cut her arm, and don't even apologize! And you call yourself a caring DigiDestined. I thought you were a creep when I first met you, then I thought you were my friend. I was right with my first opinion about you! How dare you even think of hurting an innocent girl like you just did! You don't deserve the Digi-egg of friendship, or courage! Deep inside, you're a whimpering little worm of a DigiDestined!" T.K yelled, he grabbed the pin from Davis and brushed it against Davis' arm, "How do you like that?" T.K handed Kari the pin, then pounced on Davis. They were fighting for about ten minutes, until Yolei came in.  
"HEY! Guys! What the **** do you think you're doing?" Yolei freaked. "Break it up! Break it up! T.K, you look tiered, let me help!" Yolei then pushed T.K away, then started to beat up Davis herself! Kari had now stopped crying, she helped T.K regain his strength. He had two black eyes and a bleeding nose. He was bruised all the way up his leg, and couldn't walk properly.  
After Kari helped T.K she decided to put an end to all the fighting! "Can't you all get along? We are a team, the DigiDestined, and we should damn well act like it! Can't you sort your differences?"  
"No!" Yolei said giving Davis one last punch. Kari then pulled them away from each other.   
"Look, I know we're all a little mad now, but if we talk though it, I know we will understand all sides of the story." Kari said, trying to get though to everyone.  
"You sound just like my mom! Let me at her!" Yolei yelled pouncing at Kari, but T.K held her back just in time, "You got lucky this time, Kamiya! Next time, I'll make sure your boyfriend isn't around..."  
Kari was obviously nervous; she was not really strong, fighting-wise.   
T.K slapped Yolei, "Snap out of it! God, what happened to you? You used to be nice!"  
Yolei starred at the floor of the tent, "Sorry, all of you, I guess I'm a little nervous about sleeping next to a cave with god knows what in it! I usually have someone else with me at night, and well, this will be a drastic change for me..."  
"Just fell lucky that you aren't sleeping with the teachers tonight!" Davis said crossing his arms angrily.   
"Speaking of which, shouldn't you get going, before the scary teachers come and hunt you down, then drag you to their tent?" T.K said taunting him.  
"Oh shove it T.A!" Davis snapped, Kari starred at him wide-eyed.  
"Well, that's my queue to leave..." T.K said backing up, sort of limping because of the bruises up his leg. Kari helped him out and they both left their site.  
NEXT MORNING (T.K + KARI'S CAMP):  
That night, T.K slept like a log. He was still getting over the fight with Davis. Kari got up at 7, and didn't wake him. So, he slept until 12!  
When he did finally get up, the first thing he did was go and kiss Kari for helping him back to the campsite.   
"What did you do last night? I'm sorry if I fell asleep to early." T.K said sitting on the boulder next to her.  
"Ohh, I did a little getting-back-at-Davis of my own last night..." She said with a wide grin on her face. She seamed to be playing with a small pin, the pin T.K handed her before he beat the crap out of Davis (Davis' pin).   
"You didn't pop his mattress, did you?" T.K asked.  
"Oh, of course not! Not his mattress anyway... That would be to obvious."  
"Who's? I dare ask..." T.K rolled his eyes.  
"Mr. Fugiama's..."  
MEANWHILE AT THE TEACHERS' CAMP:  
"Davis! How did you think this would help?!" Mr. Fugiama snapped at Davis waving his deflated air mattress in Davis' face. "What made you think for a second this was a good idea?"  
"Honestly! It wasn't me!!! I lost my pin!" He said, he went limp in the knees once Mr. Fugiama grabbed hold of his ear.  
"Let's just see what your mother thinks of your little doing, shall we?"  
"Common! Have an understanding heart! It wasn't me!!! Dust for fingerprints, do a DNA test! You'll see, I'm innocent!!!"   
BACK AT T.K AND KARI'S TENT:  
"Yup, he'll be in detention for a month!" Kari laughed.  
"You might be caught though, you ever took a moment to think of that?"  
"Humm," She thought for a while, "nope. I know I wont be caught. I've known Davis for a longer time then you, and he has a huge history of lying to a teacher! But, just so they can't catch me, I'll hide the evidence..." Kari said, facing the pin pointy-end down, then she forced it into the ground. "If I ever need it again, I'll know exactly where to look!" She smiled as she covered the tiny hole loosely with dirt. "No more evidence, unless they hooked up spy cameras..."  
"Na... That's only inside the tent..." T.K said, he noticed Kari's reaction, "Hey! It's a joke! There are no secret cameras, that we know of..."  
"T.K!"  
"Joking! Just Joking! Relax... Relax..." He started to massage her gently.  
"Whoa, you're pretty good..." Kari said, she started to relax.  
'Note Kari's weakness: Massages!' T.K thought to himself.  
Kari turned and kissed T.K, then a familiar voice was heard. Gennai!  
"Well, it's been a while since I've seen this sort of relationship between DigiDestined. I think it was your older brother, Kari..."  
"Gennai? Where are you?"  
"Down here! You carelessly left your D-terminal on, and open!" Gennai said, the D-terminal was resting on the boulder, open with Gennai on the screen.  
"What did you mean by "It's been a while since I've seen this sort of relationship between DigiDestined."?" T.K asked.  
"Tai never told you about how him and Sora started to go out?"  
"No, he doesn't tell me anything anymore!" Kari said picking up her D-terminal and facing it to her and T.K.  
"They were on a similar school camping trip when they were about your age! They all shared a camping site with the rest of their class, but two other classes didn't come with them, so there was a lot more room. All their romantic conversations were taken place inside the tent, and they weren't caught, like you two... To think, you were caught, but you have more privacy then they did, and they weren't caught. I guess you are just too careless..." Gennai joked. "Ahh, you know I'm kidding, they were caught! You know, now that I look back, I think Mr. Fugiama was the one to catch them too!"   
"Aww crap, now I'm even more like my brother!" Kari crossed her arms.   
"Woops, got to go, I'm burning lupper (lunch/supper)!" Gennai's figure disappeared off of the screen.  
"Well, that was a little weird..." T.K said leaning against a tree.  
"Amen! I've never been so tense! That was embarrassing! He was talking about Tai and Sora! I don't think Tai would like me to know that he was caught too..." Kari got a familiar evil grin on her face.   
Then Mr. Fugiama came to their tent, "Hey all!"  
"Why does he always say that?" T.K whispered to Kari.  
"You should start packing, we leave in 40 minutes, so you have ten minutes to pack! Get at it!" Then he left.  
Just as he left, T.K and Kari both ran into the tent and started to pack. They didn't want to be left behind, then call Matt or Tai to bail them out! When they were packing, Kari accidentally shoved T.K shirt (the one she borrowed from him) into her bag. It took them about 15 minutes to pack up everything, deflate the air mattresses, and clean up all the pots, pans, and utensils they used to eat! They had their bag over one shoulder, and the deflated air mattress over the other! They had to run to the teachers' camp and the busses, and believe me, that wasn't easy!   
They did make it on time, just as the bus was finishing loading all the students into their seats. "Good... We... Aren't... Late..." T.K panted as they ran to the door of the bus.  
"Finally! We made it!" Kari sighed. They both sat in the same seats as before, with Davis and Yolei beside them.  
"Uhh, so Sean, did you have a good time?" Yolei asked leaning over the seat in front of her, talking to a boy that looked little like Davis, hid did have his brown hair though (not spiky).  
"Uhh, I suppose... Uhh, did you, Yolinne?" Sean asked.  
"The name is YOLEI!" Yolei freaked.  
"Cool it! Leave my cousin alone!" Davis said dragging her back into her seat.  
"That son of a..." Yolei started, but Davis cut her off.  
"Shhh! The teacher's talking!"  
"Okay! Did anyone learn anything on this trip?" Mr. Fugiama asked walking up and down the isle checking if everyone was there.  
T.K's hand shot up, "I learned how to walk for 30 minutes strait, then walk back!" Everyone laughed.  
"No, seriously, what did you learn, T.K?" Mr. Fugiama asked leaning in his face, T.K looked scared.   
"Uhh, that Davis can't be trusted?"  
"Never mind..." Mr. Fugiama said walking to the front of the bus, he whispered something to the bus driver, "All present, let's go." Just after he said that, the bus started up.   
They were driving for about 3 hours, it was already starting to get dark out, and people were drifting off to sleep because they were tired of the entire experience; aka, Davis. He was the most tired of all, and you all know why! T.K and Kari were also really tired because of the run to the bus! They ran all the way from their campsite, to the busses! Kari fall asleep on T.K's shoulder, and he lay there with his head on hers, he couldn't sleep.   
After about 10 minutes, T.K had to go use the bathroom, so he got out one of his pillows that he used when they were camping, and let Kari sleep on that. He went into on of the tiny, smelly stalls at the back of the bus, and locked the door. Just after he was done... doing stuff... he washed his hands, as he turned on the tap, the bus came to a crashing halt! T.K was thrown into the door, and was passed out, his head hit the lock!  
Everyone woke up with a start because they were also flown forward, and hit the seat in front of them. Mr. Fugiama got the worst of it (besides T.K), he was sitting in the front seat, and flew right into the poll that is always in the front of a bus, he too, passed out! There were other teachers to calm down the kids, but Mr. Fugiama was supposed to be in charge.   
The teacher second in command (Ms. Calcue) made an announcement, "Everyone! Calm down! The truck behind us just crashed into our bus, that caused us to crash into the car in front!" She continued to talk, and explain the situation, but Kari wasn't listening, she was too worried about T.K!  
'Where could he have gone? Where is he?' She panicked looking around, "Davis! Where's T.K? Did you see where he went?" Davis looked at her sternly, he felt sorry for her, he noticed she was really worried when she started to cry.  
'I'm so going to regret this...' "No, I don't know where he is, but I will help you find him." Davis said, holding himself from screaming in disbelief of what he just said.  
"Ohh, thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck and then jumped up, so did Davis. Everyone was standing, talking to their friends about what happened; while Davis and Kari checked every single seat, front to back, to see if T.K was there. No, he was gone; Kari was about to cry again, when Davis got an idea, which he does in the rare occasion.   
"Kari, he might be in the bathroom. You never know if you don't check..." Davis said.  
They both made their way to the back of the bus and pulled on the two bathroom doors, the first one opened, empty. The second one was locked, the one T.K was in! Kari just knew T.K was in there, where else would he be? Besides, no one else was missing, and where else would he be?   
"T.K! Open the door! Come out!" Kari said pounding at the door. No answer. This really worried her! "Davis. What if he passed out like Mr. Fugiama did? I need to get in there!" She continued to pound at the door.   
Ms. Calcue noticed this and came running down the hall, and pulled Kari away from the door. "Shhh, Kari, tell me, who's in there?"  
"T.K, he's not answering." Kari said trying to look like she wasn't panicking.  
"We think he's passed out. Is there any way in there?" Davis said, he also looked worried, but not for T.K's sake, for Kari's!  
"Uhh, if only Mr. Fugiama didn't think now would be a good time for a nap... I'll ask the bus driver, he should know." Ms. Calcue left to the front of the bus, then came back with a little metal item. "We have to undo the hinges." She said.  
They unscrewed the hinges, and there was only a little slot Kari could get through to get in the stall. Sure enough, T.K was passed out, on the floor of the bathroom! Ms. Calcue re-screwed the hinges on and Kari unlocked the door from the inside. She dragged T.K out.   
Once T.K was out of the bathroom, Davis helped Kari carry him to his seat.   
A couple minutes after they got T.K out safely, an ambulance came and took care of Mr. Fugiama and T.K. They weren't sent to the hospital, but they were treated. Kari waited next to the ambulance outside of the bus the entire time T.K was in there!   
Finally, T.K came out of the back of the ambulance holding a bag of ice to his head, "What happened? All I can remember was turning on the tap, then hitting something hard, then, blackness..."  
Kari was so happy to see he was alright, "A truck hit us, then we hit a car. No one died..."  
MEANWHILE, BACK AT KARI'S HOUSE:  
"There has been an accident down near the coast of Japan." The tv was on the news network, Tai and his mother were watching. The screen showed the bus all crushed, and the truck, and car, "these are the result of a truck, sliding right into the back of a bus full of to classes, the bus slid into the car in front, completely destroying the back seats of the car. Thankfully no one was killed, but there were two injuries, John Fugiama, and Takeru Takashi." The news lady reported.  
"Mom! That's the bus Kari's on! T.K's hurt!" Tai panicked. His mother jumped up and called T.K's mom and dad.  
"Mr. Fugiama is still passed out, but Takeru has come too, we will now interview him... Takeru, what do you remember about the crash?"  
T.K's face appeared on the screen, Kari was with him, holding him by the waist helping him keep balance. "All I can remember was going to the washroom, then a loud crash, I flew into the door, and that was it."  
"And how did you get out of there? Wasn't the door locked?" The news reporter asked.  
"Yes, the door was locked, but I don't know how I got out..."  
"I noticed he was gone, so I looked everywhere. I got the teacher, and she unscrewed the hinges, I got in and me and Davis helped him back to the seats, then the ambulance came." Kari said.  
"And who are you?"  
"Kari Kamaya."  
"And there you have it. Straight from the injured boy's mouth! Back to you, Ron."   
Tai turned off the tv, "That was cool!"  
"Poor T.K, I hope he's alright..." Mrs. Kamiya sighed.  
BACK AT THE ACCEDENT:  
"How are you feeling, T.K? Can I get you anything?" Kari asked. They were back in the bus and sitting in there seats.  
"I'm okay. Thanks for helping me out. I appreciate it." T.K said.  
"I was really worried when I woke up, you weren't there... You shouldn't be so mean to Davis though. He helped me find you. If it weren't for him, I would have never found you."  
"You're right..." T.K got up and walked over to Davis, T.K held out his hand, "Truce?"  
"Truce." Davis shook his hand.   
Then Kari kissed Davis' cheek "Thanks for helping..." Then T.K and Kari went back to their seats.  
A few hours later, the bus started up again, they were a little off schedule, and Mr. Fugiama was a little of his edge, but the day ended fine.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
